


Walking through the Dark Woods

by StarInTheSky101



Series: Creatures AU's [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Stray kids Creature Au, might have smut?, other kpop groups to be mentioned later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarInTheSky101/pseuds/StarInTheSky101
Summary: They heard rumors that this forest was a safe haven. Little did they know what lay within. Will these nine boys find a family or will they find their end?





	Walking through the Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm sorry for posting a new story and not a new chapter for my other stories but this will not be updated for a while this is just a teaser, for now, I may update it in between the other two stories I have but for now, enjoy this prologue.

The looming forest stood before him. He had heard rumors about this forest. That despicable monsters hid within and that they killed all who passed through. But he had also heard other rumors from other creatures that it was a safe haven for beings like him. He was so tired of running from hunters trying to kill him just because he was turned and he just wanted a safe place to curl up and cry.

 

He looked around and saw that along the forest line there were houses in the distance. As he started towards the one closest to him he heard the sound of tinkling bells chiming and turned towards where the sound was coming from. What he saw was two small blue flames flickering and bouncing around bumping into each other.

 

Giggling he slowly followed them into the forest not seeing a person leave the house and try to gain his attention, for he was far too busy trying to catch up to the flames to try and play with them.


End file.
